duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dogiragon
|-|Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution= |-|Bolshack Dogiragon= |-|Evol Dogiragon= Dogiragon is the revolutionary 0 of the present and is the main hero of the Revolution Saga block. However unlike other main heroes, he does not have an advantage over other characters. Story Dogiragon was the king of the Fire civilization in the Rando continent of the Dragon Saga world. Before he awoke as a Revolutionary, he was called "Evol Dogiragon". However in a fateful day, A mysterious identity spread a virus onto Rando and caused all of the , , and to serve him and his Invader army. Then the virus spread to Dogiragon, but he resisted it and became a Revolutionary, a being of free will and reversal against death. Along him was the Command Dragons and the new support races Fire Bird En, Justice Orb, Dark Knightmare, Cyber Virus Kai and Snow Faerie Kaze. Together, they stood against the Invaders and defended their continent. Then there was the strongest Invader Redzone, Roaring Invasion who destroyed Miracle Star's light civilization in a few seconds. Dogiragon Rushed to help but he, despite his amazing powers, cannot defeat the mighty invader but then there was Death the Lost, Demon Revolution and he came to help. But the 2 did not defeat him so Miradante, Time Revolution came in and the mighty Redzone was defeated. Soon then the Forbidden was about to awaken and Dogiragon and Death the lost went to the snow mountain to stop it. However, they were attacked my massive amounts of fire Invaders and the forbidden awakens and becomes Dokindam X. Dokindam X then seals Death the Lost and Dogiragon and Death the Lost was never seen again. However, a new Dogiragon known as "Bolshack Dogiragon" came in and unsealed Dogiragon and the 2 fought Dokindam X. When they were fighting Dokindam X, Miradante, Dracken chased Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity into the spot where Dokindam X was and Gyuujinmaru spreaded the Ultimate Invader virus which caused the Revolutionaries to fight each other. The virus was about to spread to Dogiragon and Miradante, but it was blocked off as the 2 launched a Perfect Defense. Then Gyuujinmaru was slaughtered by Dokindam X before he fought and Dokindam X kills everyone regardless of Revolutionary and Invader. Then Dogiragon retreated and formed Team Hamukatsu with some new creatures (Hamsters) that he befriended with. He then combats Dokindam X's Initials, D2-V Forbidden Voltron. He had a tough fight, but then Deluxe Briking used Revolution Change and defeated Voltron. Soon then Voltron was revived into D2V2 Forbidden Gigatron and Dogiragon fought him again.This time the gigatron was so powerful that he had a really hard time, but then he got the power of the Final Revolution and became Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader. Using this new form, he has crushed Gigatron. This section only deals with the original Dogiragon and Dogiragon Buster is treated as something else in this wiki. Powers While Dogiragon is already extremely strong in full health, if it is pushed to the brink, it's latent "Revolution" will activate and it will gain amazing strength and stamina and can defeat any number of enemies at once. It attacks with the sword attached to his body. Bolshack Dogiragon, another Dogiragon has the ability to break seals and attacks with his fists, which has the power of Revolution 0 Trigger. His chest can also fire beams from it which evaporate weaker enemies. Card Explanation Evol Dogiragon Evol Dogiragon is a card of shocking proportions; it is an evolution creature that costed 6 mana, had 14000 power, and instead of a demerit, it had a merit and it allows it to battle any number of opposing creatures. While not a metagame hit, it is easy for beginners to use and is some sort of tutorial card. At least it's 10000000 times better than Hundred Barrel Dragon. Speaking of cost to power ratios, it is even stronger than in terms of spec, and it's just a tutorial card. AND don't even talk about Oninaguri, Infinite Fist, the 2 don't really compare....seriously. Background Story Manga In the background story manga, Evol Dogiragon is some sort of super-coward who would care for nothing and fear for nothing other than being unable to watch Duel Masters Anime and unable to play Pretty cure figures (A sailor moon ripoff by Takara Tomy) during the invasion! WHAT THE HELL..... Then he reluctantly fought Vegas and was defeated 100 times straight. You read that right. What a gigantic coward. Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution The Revolutionary form of Dogiragon in the other hand, is a card for experts and not for inexperienced players. Its major selling point is its 2 Revolution Abilities; without it it is vanilla level bad. The first Revolution ability activates if you have 2 or less shields and prevents you from losing the game for a turn. Then the second one allows it to Infinite Attack (Which is the same stuff as the Emperor of the Gods and Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident.) and is thus the perfect clutch reversal card. If you have no shields, This thing can kill the opponent in one go, then even if it gets removed, there will be no peace since he still cannot win the game and you can still hack him off with your remaining creatures. Of course, letting your opponent break all of your shields is too risky, so you can use Aurora of Reversal to remove all of your shields, or spam a bunch of Duel Shock Dragons, , or Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet to remove all your shields. Anyway it, unlike Redzone, Roaring Invasion it isn't meta as it is extremely slow and clunky, but it does serve regular games well. Bolshack Dogiragon Dogiragon has even returned with a Revolution 0 Trigger form, although plot-wise it's a different person. This form of Dogiragon had Revolution 0 Trigger, and if your opponent was about to deal the final attack, you can reveal this creature, and if you are lucky, you put that creature into the battle zone and put this creature on top of it. Then Bolshack Dogiragon battles an opposing creature (Just target the one who is attacking you). It also does this when it attacks which is a bonus. As in this Revolution 0 Trigger the Come into play effects DO trigger, if you put Malt "King" into the battle zone, an Ohginga one shot awaits your opponent next turn. However, the best (Worst?) thing about this creature is: IT ACTUALLY WORKS WELL.... WITH DOKINDAM X! OH, THE IRONY....... Yes you read that right, Revolutionary head siding with Dokindam X. If you have Sealed X on the battle zone with 2 seals left and your opponent is about to kill you, you can send out Bolshack Dogiragon and if you are lucky enough to pull a non-evolution fire command, all of the seals on the Sealed X break and Dokindam X comes in and seals all of your opponent's creatures! Won't be surprised if Bolshack Dogiragon is actually a traitor. But it does have it's weaknesses; It's Achilles heel is that it is Luck based. Most of the time when you run this creature, you either run into a or an Evolution creature and you lose. and since it only had 12000 power, the creatures it can stop are limited to various meta threats and it does not work against stuff like Baki. and since it only deals with one creature, a board willed with creatures would kill you, as well as unchoosables as it has to choose a creature unlike Miracle Miradante. But anyway, it may very likely be used as defense for fire decks for ages to come. Anime All forms of Dogiragon are trump cards in VSR and VSRF. Unlike other blocks, Katta does not have a very obvious advantage over other characters. In VSRF, The Dogiragon was used to Duel and was forcefully taken away and fed to Dokindam X, but it resisted. the took it away and used it to blackmail Katta and used it in his deck, but Katta defeated him and plowed him into a wall and took the card. then fuses it with an armor card and it became Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader. In Puzzle and Dragons This card appears in the Gacha of the 4th Duel Masters collab and it seems to be useful, although we are not certain to what extent. It is a different entity over Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader in the game and for some reason it is of the Devil type. A more appropriate for this should be Redzone, Roaring Invasion, although it is not in the game (Yet). Category:Evolution Creature Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Metagame Status:N/A Category:Mega Command Dragon Category:Revolutionary Category:Characters